When you buy a High School
by AmyRosen101
Summary: "You couldn't buy me a car but you could buy a school!" Buttercup was outraged with her parents, who canceled her home schooling. She will now step outside to the public and poverty that the school has to it's name along with interesting new friends, rivals, romance, drama, jealousy, laughter and that guy in the green leather jacket. ButtercupXButch BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer
1. Chapter 1 No One Likes Good News

_**(NOTE) Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles are not sisters in this story and nor do they have powers.**_

_**(You don't have to read the ages part, knowing me I'll bring it up again in the story. So press the skip button. (Aka STROLL TO CHAPTER 1))**_

_**Buttercup:15**_

_**Blossom:15**_

_**Bubbles:15**_

_**Butch:17**_

_**Brick:18**_

_**Boomer:16**_

_**Princess:14**_

_**Molly:15**_

_**Mia:15**_

_**Mitch:16**_

_**Stacey:16**_

**_Chapter 1 No one likes Good News_**

(Buttercup)

"A what?!" I exclaimed as a feeling as if someone had poured hot coffee on my lap and just walked away like it was nothing. But my parents just stuck to a smile, happily nodding as if they liked seeing me pissed. Running my hands through my hair, I snapped some more "I've been begging on my hands and knees for a car this semester and you told me you couldn't afford it!"

"We could, actually," my mother, Katy said calmly while sipping her ice tea "we just saw something more useful to do with the money. For all of us."

My father, Ryan nodded "Beside, you need to get out the house more. You're starting to become a shadow around here. Its creepy, you know?"

I shook my head in disappointment "So, because I'm a shadow you go out and say_, "Hm, our daughter is turning into a shadow. I know! *snaps fingers* Lets buy a High School! That's what it said's in the parental guide."._"

Katy gasped of happiness, "Oh honey, look! She has read the books!"

"What about my homeschooling?"

"Simple. We told the school board we wanted nothing to do with them and that the only school our daughter needs is in the eye of the public!" Katy said proudly with her fist in the air. Ryan put his hand over her shoulder, and squeezed them "You should have seen your mother. So brave, so inspiring!"

"...Is it to late to be adopted?"

"NO!" down stairs, running to my side was my 8 year old sister, Rosey. Though I like to call her 'Rosey the Rascal' because she can be cute but troubling. Tears splashed onto my arm as Rosey cried, "Don't go away! Who am I suppose to read when their sleeping or eating or taking a shower?"

"I don't know about the shower but I think the cat could make it work."

"Blanche!" Ryan scolded. I twitched with anger, standing up I said "**_Buttercup_**! I told you to call me that! Not "Blah-anch"! I don't even look like a 'Blanche'!" Blanche is my real name but I hate it! I just had to be named after someone buried in the grave cause it seemed like the trend back then. I got up, throwing on my coat and slammed the front door on my way out.

"Where you going, honey?" my mother called from the window.

"To get ran over."

"...Oh, alright! Just don't play in the road to often, I need you alive for the orientation."

"Good to know you care." I said sarcastically and continued down the sidewalk.

**NOTE: Okay, I know its short but I'm saving the rest to see how well this story plays out. Its been a while since I've been in the PPG area and its good to be back! Anyway, tell me what you think? **

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS**


	2. Chapter 2 I can't wait till Monday

_**Chapter 2 Can't wait till Monday**_

My eyes wore red and my body was begging for a bed of some sort! I was standing outside, in a gray sweatshirt that had the school name on it '_**Crackle**_'. Which fit, the school looked like it was about to crumble but my parents said it had the charm.

Since when is crap charming? The school is a nasty grayish-brown color, stoned and barely has any windows. The only good thing is that this area is so poor that even robbers feel bad for us. So, at least we don't have to worry about anyone breaking in.  
But I wonder how will my parents mange this place with little money?

The orientation was finally starting and I made sure I got a good seat near the exit. Around, huddled in instant cliques I got a good look at who I would be seeing everyday till we're back here for graduation. Yeah, no one here was something special in this bunch. Though I decided to make my perdition of people.

"My daughter will make a perfect leader for the cheer leading team," a business man replied in a **_matter-of-fact voice_**. The curly red-head got up to strike a pose as everyone looked as if they've never seen an attention whore before. The awes then stopped when another red-headed girl, yet with a large pink bow raised her hand.

"Yes?" my mother pointed her out, tracing her shoe on the stage. She does that when she's excited.

"Beside waving pom-poms and showing skin," she paused, smirking at the upset curly-haired girl, "my brain was meant to focus on the important's of life. I know I'll skip a grade but I wonder what you'll have in store for someone like me? My parents are high professional scientist that are sponsoring this school by the way."

Hm, didn't know Pinky had a brain. Then again, every school needs its_ 'please-I-know-more-than-you-because-my-dad's-a-scientist'._ As my mother answered her question I looked through out the crowd to see who else I could find to put on my perdition list. In the very back I saw someone with green eyes looking through the window. Wait. Don't tell me he finds this interesting? If he knew any better he'd run.

He soon noticed me. We locked eyes for a moment, big and widen as if we were watching the birth of dinosaurs. Then he stuck his tongue at me? I was going to do the same but the guy behind me was giving me the 'wth' look. I guess he that I was looking at him, so I quickly turned around flushed.

"Are there anymore questions?" in the far back a gentle hand slowly rose. I noticed a pair of blonde pigtail jiggle from a squinting, blue-eyed girl, whoever turned their attention to her started whispering. I guessed she was well-known around here but not for a good reason.

"W-Whats your policy on," she paused looking down, I guess she couldn't take all the eyes on her as her voice cracked, "_**bullying**_?" Without looking, I could already tell my mother had out her sympathy card and she was sending it to this girl with rage "Huge. We here at Crackle are willing to arrest anyone who thinks they can belittle or bully! Our own daughter, Blanche"

You better point at someone else.  
"use to be a bully but we turn her around and we'll do that to anyone here." Turn me around? Okay, I was like three and that girl threw sand in my hair first, I was just returning the favor. Shrugging I looked away from the girl and back out the window to see that the guy was gone.

"Any last questions?" My mother asked gathering her purse, everyone looked around but no one's hands were up. Yes, we can get out of here!

"Actually I have a question?" someone called from the back, my mother nodded for them to go on, "Who's Blanche?" I snapped my head back so fast I almost flew from my chair! Who asked that?! That's not a school question! When I looked to see who asked, I barely choked! It was that green-eyed guy! He had jet black hair,was about 5'4, toned, he was wearing a green shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans and white converse. Behind him were two other guys, smirking.

"Oh, uh," my mother glanced at them for a sec, then smiled over at me. I tried to run but the chairs were cramping my get away. All I could do was pray she wouldn't point to me, "that would be my daughter, that girl with her head low! Blanche, get up!" I hate her so much now. I quickly got up, giving a death look to everyone as I warned, "If any of you call me that I'll kick your as-"

"Blanche.."my father warned, now standing by my mother's side. He had been gathering other school work and lesson plans, "If you want them to call you 'Buttercup' then just say it. Don't be rude."

"Yeah, Blanche," the guy teased sweetly, "don't be a bully."

"If you've come here just to make my night a living hell, that's already been taken care of for the next's four years." I groaned, but the guys didn't budge towards the exits. He then said with an evil smile, "Well then I guess having us in the this mix shouldn't bother you any less."

"What? You mean, you're coming here?!" my mother exclaimed excited but I was angry. I already didn't want to go to this school, now I gotta put up with these people and this "thing"? Hell no.

"Yeah, I saw something that entertained me." he eyed me, "I'm Butch, by the way and these are my brothers. I think their old enough to introduce themselves." The red head guy gave a nod, "Brick." The last guy was blonde with blue eyes, he looked harmless but tried to be tough, "Boomer."

Before I could say anything else, pinky interrupted me, "Excuse me? But I**_ refuse_** to attend a place that wants to educate thugs!" We all glanced over at her, she was angry with crossed arms. Brick nudged Butch and whispered loud, "She's using big words over there. Must be the brain, I'll be sure to get a good seat by her. You know, since I'm JUST a thug." They let out a huge laugh, I joined in and soon everyone else followed. The girl then shot up and marched towards the door.

"Now, wait just a minute Ms. Blossom." my mother reached out, "Please, discard what has been said. This is not a good way to start off the school year." She paused for a bit then with a sigh Blossom returned to her seat unaware of Brick still looking at her.

"Wrong, this is the perfect way to start the school year." The three brother nodded in agreement and I, for some reason couldn't wait till Monday.

NOTE: Hope its long enough! Anyway, Friday or Saturday will usually be my updating day, so be looking out for that! So, what you of this chapter? Tell me in your review! I really like this story and hopefully so do you, anyway happy late New Years!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS


	3. Chapter 3 Tub for two

_**Chapter 3 Tub for two**_

Monday had come faster than I wanted. Getting out of bed and taking a walk to the bathroom, I threw my green tank top and black skinny jeans on top of the counter. I noticed that the mirrors were already hot and fogged for some odd reason.  
Shrugging I mumbled, "Stupid house." I noticed some water was already in the tub and was too lazy to run my own. After taking my clothes off and pulling my hair back I got inside.

As I tried to relax I felt kind of cramped and when I opened my eyes I noticed a body nexts to me.

"You know, only one person can fit in here, right Blanche?" For a minute I thought I was seeing and hearing things. I thought I was actually sitting next's to someone in the tub and that person was Butch? I rubbed my eyes over and over but nothing changed. His hair was damp and eyes closed, as if he were in some oasis! I decided to snap him out of his fake reality "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

Butch roll his eyes and put his hands around the back of his head "You're the one that got in here with me. I mean, do you knock?" Then he smiled real big and opened one eye at me "Not that I mind the company." I was going crazy! What was going on? Why was he here? Taking a bath in MY bathroom?!

Why was I _still sitting next's to him_?

I sprang out the tub, water went everywhere. Butch groaned as I yanked a towel from the hook near the sink. Wrapping it around me, storming down stairs with rage. Hearing laughter from the kitchen I went in dripping wet. There at the table, enjoying pancakes and whatnot was my mom, dad and the rest of the _**"gang"**_. I snapped "Why are they here?!"

My mother gasped once she saw me "Buttercup! What the...we have boys here!"

"I've noticed."

"Would you mind putting something on?!" My dad whispered loudly.

"I like this family." Brick clicked glasses with Boomer as they laughed. I gave a rough sigh and headed back on up stairs. Butch had finally came out the bathroom. Dressed in a black and green plaid shirt, black jeans that were messing a belt and his same shoes from before. He slick his hair back and smirked at me "You know, if we ever have kids I give you permission to tell them about our first bath together." I shoved pass him and slammed the bathroom door. I could hear him chuckling all the way down stairs!

Once I was finally fresh and dress I grab my bag. Looking out the window I saw the school bus rolling by, filling up with my new classmates. There was no way in hell I was getting on that thing! I don't need to be reminded that my parents passed up an opportunity to buy me my own transportation and bought a hell hole instead!

**_Because I was turning into a shadow._**

"Buttercup!" Rosey called out from the hallway "Mom said to come down stairs or you'll be late!" I roll my eyes and put my bag on my shoulder. Heading down stair I saw sitting on the couch in the living room, with my parents were Butch, Brick and Boomer looking bored. I was still wondering why they had came in the first place? Why were they still here? I then tripped over something once I got down stairs! Pissed, I looked to see three color coded bags laying next's to the steps. Huh? Red, green and blue?

"Gosh, not only does she not knock, walks around in a towel when people are over, is late but she also steps over our bags." Brick said, I looked over at them, "Who is she? A CEO?"

"Are you okay, honey?" my dad came to help me up. I just pointed to the bags, he bit his lips "..Breakfast?"

"That's not food, those are our bags." Boomer blurted out. My eyes looked over at my mom who was looking around whistling. Rosey hid behind the couch and the three boys smirked at me. Evil with enjoyment.

I slowly put the pieces together. The bathroom, breakfast and the bags?

"..Well you guys better get going." My mom said laughing nervously, my dad pushed me towards the door. I was trying to figure out if I was angry or wanted to cry?!

These bastards had moved in with us!

Once outside, still trying to decide my emotions I saw three motorcycles parked in the lawn. I felt something slap my head, hard. It was a fire, green helmet. Butch then yanked me along but I refused "No! I'm not getting in or on anything else with you-AH!" He then put me over his shoulders. Kicking, screaming and hitting but nothing stopped Butch, who said to his brother "She's like a back massager. Just piss her off and she works like a charm."

"I need one of those."

NOTE:HEY! Whats up everyone? Excited to be back in school? No? Same but its not that bad, well at least for me. Anyway, what did you think? Tell me in a REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS


End file.
